


[Podfic] I Don't Need to Be Saved

by RsCreighton



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a bad day and Sebastian fails to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Don't Need to Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i don't need to be saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511917) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> Flipmeforward rocks my sox. ^_^ Seriously LOVE ALL HER KURTBASTIAN EVER. ^_^ 
> 
> Um, I needed a quickie to take my mind off of some of the larger projects I've got going on including my Pod_together thingie I'm working on... a break it's all I wanted just a little itty bitty break... and sooo I did a quickie... Um, sooo here it is enjoy! ^_^

I Don't Need to Be Saved

By: Flipmeforward

22:04

[MP3 Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ueib76aab1oye3l/I_Don't_Need_To_Be_Saved.mp3)


End file.
